Lonely areas
by YuffeGetsBears
Summary: Dean was irritated! He was downright annoyed! It had been a while since they had sex, Cas was always shy and he never initiated it, Dean was sick of always having to be the person to make the first move


This was a request made by a friend. This is the first smut I've ever written, and it's probably not that great. It's mainly up here for shits and giggles :D. ENJOY!

* * *

Dean was irritated. He was downright annoyed. It had been a while since they had sex, Cas was always shy and he never initiated it. Dean was sick of always having to be the person to make the first move, he wanted to see how long it would take Cas to finally put out. Cas had gone on a quick grocery run and Dean couldn't hold on any longer, he unbuckled his pants and rubbed his hand against his underwear. A loud moan elicited through Dean's mouth as his hand grabbed onto his hard member. He began to lightly run his hands up and down his cock-stroking it softly with light feathery touches. He was just SO HORNY, Dean couldn't even be bothered to take off his underwear, he opened the top drawer of his bed cabinet and reached around for the goodies that Cas was always so adamant on buying. He reached around for the strawberry flavoured lube, he squeezed a large portion of the gel onto his hands and he began coating his huge dick. Precum had already coated the top of his head, he wiped a bit of it off and began to apply it around his asshole, he applied the rest of the lube onto the huge 10 inch black dildo. Oh man, Dean was so excited to stick it up his butthole- he just NEEDED to feel something in there. He began to harshly slide his hand up and down his cock, while his other fingers searched for his asshole, he stuck a finger inside his anus and began to wiggle it around. Oh the pleasure! A second finger. OH MY GOD. A third finger. Oh! How much he wished it was Cas inside him. Dean pushed his fingers in and out for a few minutes, whilst his other hand stroked his hard dick. Dean was about to cum, but he wanted a super intense orgasm- it had been a month since he last had sex. He wanted this orgasm to be mind blowing. He picked up the big black dildo and positioned it in an upright position. He began to squat on top of the dildo and he lowered himself downwards, all the while wishing it was Cas inside him. He was so tight, but he couldn't distinguish the pain and the pleasure- it all just morphed together into the best feeling ever. The dildo was just so big that Dean had to ease himself onto it, he began to ride it faster and faster. He then realised that there was still 2 inches that he hadn't engulfed yet, in one fluid motion- he sat onto the dildo and it hit his prostate. OH MY DIDDLY CASTIELS IN HEAVEN, he missed that feeling. He was about to cum, he began to grind his ass onto the dildo all the while his other hand was working away on his cock and ballsack. Suddenly Cas burst into the room, "Dean! I'm home. They didn't have any shitake mushroom so I just bought regular mushrooms. Also, I bought these fuzzy slippers because I know how cold your feet get in the winter. Look, they even have bunny rabbits on them!" Cas looked at Dean wide eyed, Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't believe he had caught Dean in such a sinful position! His pants were thrown halfway across the room, he appeared to be sitting on Lucifer (his favourite dildo) and his hands were firmly on his balls and dick, his underwear was wonky from where the dildo was sticking out. He couldn't believe Dean was so lazy he couldn't even take off his underwear! Cas immediately felt his cock twitch, he was so turned on right now. Dean began to stutter "uhh, uhh, w-well we haven't really had sex for a while…." He noticed Cas trying to cover his crotch with the fuzzy wuzzy slippers and he smirked. He began to continue to ride the dildo and rub himself all the while staring at Cas intensely. Cas turned as red as a tomato and he stood there speechless, he really wanted to take Dean right there and then, but he had too much pride. Dean cooed "cmon, you know you want it." In one swift motion, Cas grabbed the dildo and yanked it out of Dean's ass and he began to grind his own bulging member into Dean's ass. He quickly unzipped his pants and took out his large dick and mercilessly stuck it right into Dean. Dean gasped at the quick contact, he panted louder. "God Cas, you're even thicker than that dildo, go harder, harder! Stretch my ass!" Not needing anymore encouragement, Cas began to pummel into Dean hitting his prostate, his ballsack was also violently slapping Dean's ass with every thrust. Cas slapped away Dean's hands that were on his dick and he began to massage and stroke Dean's head. Cas couldn't last very long if he didn't have sex for a long time. He could feel an explosion building up, Cas emptied his seed into Dean's ass, he stayed inside Dean – liking the warmness and stickiness around his cock, and he began to rub Dean's cock faster and harder. In seconds, Dean came all over Cas's hand. Cas removed himself from Dean's asshole and began to lick up the cum from Dean's ass, they collapsed onto the bed panting. A few minutes later Cas said: "I wanna cuddle." Dean turned his body towards Cas and began to spoon him, they drifted off to sleep dreaming about rainbows, gays, chocolate dildos and each other.


End file.
